Descendants of the Sun
Details *'Title:' 태양의 후예 / Taeyangui Hooye *'English title:' Descendants of the Sun *'Genre:' Drama, Romance, Military, Action, Medicine *'Episodes:' 16 + 3 specials *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 24-February-2016 to 22-April-2016 *'Horario:' Wednesday and Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Descendants of the Sun OST Synopsis Yoo Si Jin is the captain of the Special Forces. He, along with Sergeant Superior Seo Dae Young, they catch a thief who gets hurt during his capture, he is sent to the hospital while Dae Young realizes that he has stolen his cell phone and they are going to recover it. In the emergency room, Si Jin meets Dr. Kang Mo Yeon for the first time. Mo Yeon confuses Si Jin as part of a criminal gang but he proves he is an army soldier. Si Jin and Mo Yeon start dating but because of their jobs, their appointments do not end well. Si Jin is ordered to take his soldiers on a peace mission to the country of Uruk (fictitious country of Eastern Europe) a country torn by war. Mo Yeon rejects the sexual advances of the hospital's president, Suk Won (Tae In Ho), and as punishment she is sent as medical team leader to Uruk. And in that place, Si Jin and Mo Yeon meet again. Could it be that fate will give them a second chance? Cast *Song Joong Ki as Capitan Yoo Shi Jin *Song Hye Kyo as Doctor Kang Mo Yeon *Jin Goo as Sergeant Major Seo Dae Yung *Kim Ji Won as First Lieutenant Surgeon Yoon Myung Joo *Kang Shin Il as Commander Yoon (Myung Joo' father) Armada de Tae Baek *Kim Byung Chul as Lieutenant colonel Park Byung Soo *Park Hoon as Sergeant Choi Woo Geun *Choi Woong as Sergeant Major Gong Chul Ho *Ahn Bo Hyun as Sergeant Im Kwang Nam *Kim Min Suk as Soldier Kim Ki Bum Equipo de Servicios Médicos del Hospital Haesung *Lee Seung Joon as Song Sang Hyun (General Surgeon) *Seo Jung Yun as Ha Ja Ae (Emergency Team Nurse) *Onew as Lee Chin Hoon (Resident of First Year of Thoracic Surgery) *Park Hwan Hee as Choi Min Ji (Emergency Team Nurse) Personas del Hospital Haesung * Hyun Jyu Ni as Pyo Ji Soo (Pathology Specialist) * Tae In Ho as Han Suk Won (President of Haesung Hospital) * Park Ah In as Kim Eun Ji (Thoracic Surgery Specialist) * Jo Woo Ri as Dr. Jang Hee Eun (Resident of First Year of Anesthesiology) Área de Urk * Cho Tae Kwan as Daniel Spencer (Pacifier of the emergency doctor team) * Jun Soo Jin as Ri Ye Hwa (Pacifier of the emergency doctor team) * David McInnis as David Argus / Ah Goo Seu (Head of the Black Market) Otros * Jo Jae Yoon as Jin Young Soo * Park Joon Geum as Lee Chin Hoon's mother * Lee Yi Kyung as Kang Min Jae * Kwak In Joon as Lee Han Soo * Jun In Taek as Yoo Young Geun (Yoo Shi Jin's father) * Ji Seung Hyun as Senior Lieutenant of North Korea Han Jung Joon / Lee Suk Jin * Zyon Barreto as Fatima * Nam Moon Chul as Manager Go * Kim Kyeol as President Han's Assistant Apariciones especiales * Lee Kwang Soo as half time worker (Ep. 1) * Matthew Douma as soldier in Afghanistan; head of the USA Alpha team (Ep. 2, 10-12) * Joey Albright as UN worker kidnapped (Ep. 2) * Jure Mandić as Delta Force commander (Ep.2) * Lee Jong Hyuk as ex-comrade of Yoo Shi Jin (Ep. 2, 5 y 15) * Lee Hyun Yeol as soldier in Korea (Ep. 6) * Jung Ji Won (정지원) as TV announcer (ep 2) * Park Tae Won (박태원) as TV announcer (ep 2) * Ryu Hwa Young as Seo Dae Yung's ex-girlfriend (Ep. 4) * Sung Gi Yoon as President of South Korea (ep.12) * Yoo Ah In as Bank Employee (Ep. 13) * Nam Gi Ae as Mo Yeon's mother (ep.13) * Lee Jae Yong as North Korean Director Choi Jin Ho (Ep. 13 y 14) * Red Velvet as themselves (Ep. 16) Production * Director: Lee Eung Bok, Yoo Jong Sun, Baek Sang Hoon (백상훈) * Writer: Kim Eun Sook, Kim Won Suk *'Producer:' Lee Eung Bok Ratings Awards *'2016 Melon Music Awards:' Best Soundtrack “Always” (Yoon Mi Rae) *'2016 Asia Artist Awards:' Best Celebrity Award (Jin Goo y Kim Ji Won) *'2016 Asia Artist Awards:' Best Soundtrack “You Are My Everything” (Gummy) *'2016 Korea Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (Song Hye Kyo y Song Joong Ki) * 2016 Korea Drama Awards: Excellence Award (Jo Jae Yoon) * 2016 Korea Drama Awards: Best Drama Award *'2016 APAN Star Awards:' Best APAN Star Award (Song Joong Ki) *'2016 APAN Star Awards:' Best Couple (Song Joong Ki y Song Hye Kyo) *'2016 APAN Star Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Kim Ji Won) *'2016 APAN Star Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Jin Goo) *'2016 APAN Star Awards:' Drama of the Year *'2016 APAN Star Awards:' big Prize (Daesang) (Song Joong Ki) *'2016 Seoul Drama Awards:' Best Soundtrack “You Are My Everything” (Gummy) *'2016 Seoul Drama Awards:' Best Actor (Song Joong Ki) *'2016 Seoul Drama Awards:' Excellent Korean Drama *'2016 Korean Broadcasting Grand Prize Awards:' Best Medium Length Drama *'2016 Scene Stealer Festival:' Best New Actor (Onew) *'2016 PaekSang Arts Awards:' Big Prize Daesang * 2016 PaekSang Arts Awards: '''Award iQuiyi Global Star (Song Hye Kyo y Song Joong Ki) * '''2016 PaekSang Arts Awards: Award for the most popular actors in dramas (Song Hye Kyo y Song Joong Ki) * 2016 KBS Drama Awards: Best Asia Couple (Song Joong Ki y Song Hye Kyo) * 2016 KBS Drama Awards: Best Couple (Song Joong Ki y Song Hye Kyo) * 2016 KBS Drama Awards: Big Prize (Daesang) Trivia *The first script reading took place on May 28, 2015, a day after actor Song Joong Ki left the army, marking the return of the actor to the small screen. *Filming of the drama began in June 2015, however, Song Joong Ki joined the shootings in July. *It is the first KBS drama in which the filming was complete before going on the air. 80% of the drama takes place in locations outside of South Korea; being the main Greece. *Initially the drama was planned to be broadcast at the end of 2015, but it was decided to broadcast it in February 2016. *The main role was offered first to Kim Woo Bin but he rejected it because in this he had to cut his hair. *The actress Ryu Hwa Young was in talks for the role Yoon Myung Joo, in the end only made a special appearance. *Originally, actor Ji Sung would have a special participation in episode 12 as the president of South Korea. However, later it was decided that he was very handsome for the role and in the end a musical actor took his place. *It is the second time that Lee Seung Joon and Seo Jung Yun work together in a drama, the first time was in Bubblegum. *It is the second time that the actresses Kim Ji Won, Jun Soo Jin and Park Joon Geum work together, the first time was in the drama The Heirs of SBS, they had also worked with the writer Kim Eun Sook in the same drama. *The name of the character of the rookie soldier Kim Ki Bum coincides with the real name of the member of SHINee Key. *On November 23 the actor Song Joong Ki suffered an accident while he was performing one of the action scenes; due to this he injured his arm and leg and his recordings of the drama were canceled for three weeks. However, on December 7 the actor was seen back on the set of the drama shooting despite injury. *The filming of the drama officially ended on December 30, 2015. *The production of the drama had a cost of 13 trillion won (10.8 million dollars). *It has been sold to Japan at an estimated $ 100,000 per episode. *It is the first KBS drama that after three years exceeds the 25% rating. *On March 21, 2016 the production company NEW revealed that the drama has already recovered the investment made of 13 trillion won, due to the popularity and sales revenue of the drama. Which means that from chapter 9 all the income they have will be the profits for the KBS Chain and for the production company NEW. *KBS announced that it will broadcast 3 specials of the series, on April 20 and 21 it will show the best scenes of the drama and on April 22 will show a behind the scenes camera and an epilogue about the end of the drama. The specials will be aired during the normal schedule of the drama, so the premiere of the drama Master: God of Noodles, was re scheduled for a week later. *It has been announced that the drama set will be reconstructed in Korea as a tourist attraction. *It was rated as one of the 20 best daily shows according to TNS Media Korea and AGB Nielson. *The great chemistry of the protagonists in the drama was taken in real life, the couple of actors Song Joong Ki and Song Hye Kyo announced through their agencies that they will get married on October 31, 2017. *In chapter 6 you can listen to 'GROWL' song of EXO. External Links *Perfil (Daum) * Hancinema Gallery Descendants of the Sun-KBS2-2016-01.jpg Descendants of the Sun-KBS2-2016-02.jpg Descendants of the Sun-KBS2-2016-03.jpg Descendants of the Sun-KBS2-2016-04.jpg Descendants of the Sun-KBS2-2016-05.jpg Descendants of the Sun-KBS2-2016-06.jpg Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS2